


[Zacharie/Sucre]韧性

by mushroomliang



Series: OFF fanworks [1]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 在Batter净化整个世界的旅途中，Zacharie也为了重要的人锲而不舍的跋涉着。
Relationships: Sucre | Sugar/Zacharie
Series: OFF fanworks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651312
Kudos: 1





	[Zacharie/Sucre]韧性

“怎么刚到这里你就要回去？就这么放弃可不行：）”打扮出格的少女站在船头挥舞着手中糖块一样莫名其妙的东西，盖住眼睛的蜜色头发在阳光下闪着耀眼的光，小船都随着她的动作晃动着，在水面上荡起涟漪。

“快坐下，太危险了！”不知是因为小船摇晃，还是因为过于闪闪发光的少女，Zacharie伏下身去，一动也不敢动。

“你怕什么啦！”少女放下双手，但还是没有坐下，“从来就没有过脚踏船在这条河里出过事不是吗？”

她说得没错，但是在这之前Zacharie也从没见过有谁敢坐脚踏船经过这条河流。从有记忆以来他就站在这里看守脚踏船，具体职责就是“有人需要脚踏船的话，我就帮他站在脚踏船呼叫点上，叫出一条脚踏船来”。毫无技术含量的工作。

但是还从没有过人需要过脚踏船。用Elsen们的话说，“谁知道河水里有什么危险，没有必要的话还是不要坐船比较好。”

因此Zacharie就这么站在呼叫脚踏船的地点，日复一日的——直到这个奇装异服的少女出现。

“你在这是干什么的？”

“我在这负责帮需要的人呼叫脚踏船。”

“那就叫一条脚踏船来。”

“但是这可能会有些危险……”

“别这样，你不会像其他那些Elsen那样吧，你看起来和他们可不一样。”

Zacharie愣了一下，他平时更习惯于假装自己和其他Elsen没有什么区别。但他还是呼叫了一辆脚踏船出来，在少女的要求下和她一起乘了上去，一起航行到了这段未知的河流。

“你知道吗？这个世界就是个游戏，一切都是安排好了的。”少女的声音听起来总像是在笑，“所以不用那么谨小慎微，反正你的结局已经注定了：）”

“你怎么知道呢？”Zacharie从船上爬起来，“我们的结局……”

这时突然一阵地动山摇，水花四溅，Zacharie赶紧又趴下了。他偷偷抬头看，被眼前的景象吓得面无人色：几条白色的大蛇从水面中钻出，小船在他们面前似乎就要被一口吞下！

那少女却仍站在船头，似乎在仔细观察，“别怕，它们是Troquantary，水生的游魂。我被派来这个世界就是来退治这些游魂……”她伸手在腰间的口袋里掏着，口袋里似乎东西不少，稀里哗啦的作响。Zacharie以为她就要掏出什么法宝，她却只是掏出了一块蛋糕，投喂给了面前的大蛇，大蛇竟也就这么乖乖的回到了水下。

“但是我现在决定不伤害这些游魂，先去找管理者聊聊，去见见女王。”

“女王！”Zacharie合不拢嘴，管理者对他来说就已经高不可攀了，而至于女王，他只听说过她的鼎鼎大名，却从没想过还能请求她的亲自接见。

“女王也只是这个游戏世界的一个角色而已：P”少女还是用着玩笑的语气，“这个世界现在面临着失去一切色彩的危机，我应该告诉她。”河面上的风吹来，吹开头发露出她的眼睛……

车门发出吱嘎的声响，Zacharie猛地从梦中惊醒。看来自己刚刚又在做梦了。人上了岁数是这样的，不再像过去看脚踏船那会呆上一天也没关系，现在多坐一会儿就很容易睡着，睡着了就梦见以前的事情。

Sucre已经死了很多年了。那天把她送到目的地之后就没有再见过她，不久从Alma那里传来了关于她的消息，一个穿着奇装异服的少女，给遇见的所有人蛋糕，包括游魂，打听着管理者的下落。再后来是她的死讯，有人说她受到了游魂的埋伏，有人却说她死在了管理者的手中。

那之后Zacharie就离开了他原本的岗位，开始一边经商一边寻找据说能复活死者的砂糖。他不知为什么相信着那位少女的话，这个世界面临着“失去一切色彩的危机”，却又不知道究竟是怎么一回事。游魂会吞噬色彩吗？

近来他遇到了Batter，他似乎和Sucre一样身负着退治游魂的使命。很快他又得到了可靠消息，砂糖产自三区的工厂。

现在Batter回到了电车上，看样子路上的障碍已经被解决了，电车可以继续向前了。

“所以，究竟是什么堵在路上啊？”

Batter没有回答，他的脸色很难看。也许他的脸一直都是这样苍白，但是这会儿看起来更加毫无血色了。他只是一言不发的在Zacharie身边坐下。

随着接近糖分提炼厂，大约Batter他所遇见的游魂也增加了吧，Zacharie这样想着。看来我距离Sucre也越来越近了。

等着我。

===================================================================

不得不说Zachaire和Sucure之间到底发生过什么，是OFF里非常让人好奇的地方。

这个脑洞的设定中，Sucure是第一个“主角”，但她早早察觉到了事情的真相，决定不去清除游魂，而是要和这个世界的统治者谈谈。（一起抵御外星猴？

后来Sucure创业未半中道崩卒（？）了，Zachaire努力想复活她，拯救这个世界，但是他并不知道内情，也不知道为什么不能杀死游魂，一路跟着Batter杀遍了这个世界，找到了糖。

Batter并不知道“净化世界”是外星猴的阴谋，或者知道了但是毫不在乎，而且还有了玩家的加成，一路执行着他的使命，遇到复活的Sucure也毫不留情。结果Sucure再次死去，世界彻底没救……


End file.
